iWorry About Sam
by Tori Nicole
Summary: Freddie notices bruises on Sam's arms and notices that she hasn't been acting herself lately. But whenever he tries to confront her, she ignores him. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

It's not like I wasn't used to it. My mom always came home drunk. Every night she would come home and find me on the couch. She usually had some random guy with her. "Go to your room!" She would yell. And as I walked up the stairs I would hear her and her new boyfriend making out. This night was different.

My mom came home drunk, as usual. But there was no guy with her. "What? No guys wanted a piece of trash like you tonight?" I asked her. I hated my mom. She was never nice. She walked up to me and grabbed my shirt. "What did you just say to me?" She asked, I could smell the alcohol on her teeth. "You heard me" I groaned. Thinking she would let me go and pass out on the couch. She didn't. She grabbed me and slammed me in to the kitchen counter. Hard. I felt pressure built up in my head and tried to stand up. But everything was dizzy and blurry. In a blurry vision, I saw my mom walk up to me with her hand in the air, making a fist. Before I knew it, her hand came down and connected with my face, my arms, and my legs. I tried to defend myself but my headache was building up and I was dizzy.

Before I knew it, it was morning. My mom probably knocked me out because I woke up on the kitchen floor. I saw blood on my arms and legs. This was the worst she's been. I got up. 6:05 AM. School started at 7:00 AM. I cleaned off the blood on myself and went to my room to get dressed. I picked out a grey t-shirt, black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey converse.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my blonde curls tangled and frizzy, my face covered with bruises and dark bags under my eyes. "My life sucks" I mumbled to myself. I got out my concealer and tried my best to hide the bruises and bags under my eyes. I put on some eyeliner and chapstick. i didn't wear too much makeup. I wasn't as girly as my best friend, Carly.

I fixed my hair and curled it with a curling iron so it wouldn't be frizzy. Hey, I'm not one who doesn't give a crap about their appearance. I actually care about how I looked. Once I was done it was 6:45 AM. I grabbed my red and black checkered backpack and headed out the door. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, I know, Sam Puckett not wanting to eat? Weird huh?

While I was walking to school, Carly texted me saying she was sick and wouldn't be in school today. "Great," I thought. "I was looking foward to seeing her so she could cheer me up. Now i'm stuck with the nub."

Freddie's POV

Carly texted me saying she wasn't going to be in school today. Great, so i'm gonna be stuck with the blonde headed demon today. That's what I called Sam. I liked Sam, but i'm not sure if she thought of me as a friend.

Sam walked in with her hood up. She looked upset. "Hey Sam, what's wrong?" She glared at me. "It's nothing Fredward. Leave me alone." I could tell she was in a bad mood, and something was bugging her. But I didn't feel like getting beat up, so I didn't say anything.

We walked to History together, our first class. We had most of our classes together. Once class started, I couldn't pay attention to the teacher. I was worried about Sam, she seemed really upset about something. I looked at her and she was looking at her arms, she rolled up her sleeves. There were bruises, and i'm pretty sure when she walked in that there were bruises on her face. I decided to pass her a note. She can't kill me during class. "Sam, I know there's something wrong, and I see the bruises on your arms. Are you okay?" I wrote, and then I passed it to her when the teacher wasn't looking. She read the note, looked at me, then crumbled it up and stuffed it in her backpack.

For the rest of the day she ignored me. What did I do wrong? I worried about her. _Wait what?_ No, I don't care. _Yes I do. Ugh! I needed to find out what was wrong with Sam. _


	2. My Weak Side

**Freddie's POV**

_**I caught up to Sam while she was walking home, her house was near me and Carly's apartment building. She was too caught up texting that when I called her name, she jumped. Her blonde curls flying everywhere.**_

"_**Sam?" "Holy chiz you scared me!" She yelled. Her blue eyes looked as hard as ice. "Thats never been accomplished..." "What do you want Fredweird?" " Sam just please tell me what's wrong!" **_

_**There was a long silence. Her eyes started to water. "It's nothing. I'm... i'm fine..."**_

_**Her voice was shaky. She looked down at her feet.**_

_**Sam's POV**_

**No, I wasn't fine. But I wasn't going to tell Freddweeb that. "Sam, from what I know, when a girl- or whatever you are, says she's fine, she really isn't. Tell me whats wrong." "Just forget it nub!" I felt big lump in my throat. I couldn't let Frednub see me cry. I started running .**

**I felt his hand grab my arm and spin me around. I tried to break free of his grip. When did the nerd get so strong? "Let me go you idiot!" I started kicking and slapping him with my free hand. "Sam just tell me what's wrong!" He seemed pissed off. Not that that made me want to tell him. Why did he care anyway?**

"**Why do you give a crap Fredweird?" I yelled, finally loosing his grip. But the force of me pulling away made me crash to the ground. Damn you, gravity. I hit my head on the concrete, hard. The moment I hit my head brought back memories of the night before, when my mom slammed me in to the kitchen counter. **

_**Freddie's POV**_

**As soon as Sam hit the concrete, I ran over to her and bent down. Her eyes were closed. "Sam?" I whispered. Her eyes shot open. Her blue eyes seemed hurt. I found myself staring down at her for awhile. "Done staring at me, nub?" She groaned. I helped her stand up. "Sam, I give a crap because I **_**care." There was an awkward silence. **_

_**Her lips quivered like she was going to cry, and out of no where, she did. "Sam, are you okay?" I tried to keep her calm. Sam never showed me her weak side, so this was new to me. How was I supposed to comfort her without her killing me? **_


End file.
